Glued Together
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Of course Charlie Brown had to get his hand stuck to Marcie's thanks to superglue. Of COURSE they don't have a way to break it. It's just a typical weekend for Charlie Brown... but will it be all bad, being stuck to Marcie? Will these two somehow manage to get through being stuck together in their own unique way? Charlie Brown x Marcie


It's been a while since I did a Peanuts story, more or less a Charlie Brown x Marcie story... but I had this idea in mind since I've read a few TVTropes pages on different subjects, and I'm surprised something like this wasn't thought up... or maybe it was and I missed it somewhere... nevertheless, here's the first chapter of a new Charlie Brown x Marcie fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was one of those days for Charlie Brown. It wasn't a good day, but it wasn't a bad day either. For now, it was basically... average. After all, school just got out, and today was Friday, which meant the start of the weekend. And right now, Charlie Brown was inside his house, seemingly working on a project for after school when his sister, Sally, came over and peeked.

"What are you doing, big brother?" Sally asked, trying to take a look.

"Homework." Charlie Brown said as he was putting together a few sticks to build a tower.

"...Doesn't look like homework." Sally raised an eyebrow. "It looks more like you're building something."

"Well, this little building is part of the homework. It's for an art project. I have to make a diorama of a famous tower. I'm trying to recreate the Eiffel Tower, but I can't seem to get it straight." Charlie Brown explained.

Sally raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Why start on the homework now? Not only did you just come back from school, but it's the weekend!"

"I realize that, but you see, I always leave my projects at the last minute. If I do it now, I won't have to worry about it." Charlie Brown said as he picked up some glue that he had next to the sticks.

Sally rolled her eyes. "I bet you're going to be distracted or you lose the project somehow. That always happens when it's... well, you."

Charlie Brown frowned as he said, "I'm not going to lose this one, I don't care what fate has to say!"

Sally rolled her eyes as she said, "Whatever you say, big brother. But something's going to happen... it may not be now, but it could be a few minutes from now."

Charlie Brown shook his head as he said, "This project is my big concern right now... I won't forget about it!"

Sally gave a smirk. "Fifty cents says that this project isn't going to be finished by the time Monday rolls around."

Charlie Brown smirked as he turned. "You know what? You got yourself a bet."

"Are you that confident you'll win that bet, Big Brother?" Sally smirked.

"Not only will this project be finished, it will be at the school come Monday." Charlie Brown gave a nod. "And when it does, I expect you to give me my fifty cents."

"Watch out, please, for overconfidence." Sally said as she started to go off to her room.

Charlie Brown could only shake his head as he turned back to his project, starting to glue the sticks together to make the base for the tower. He frowned as he was thinking to himself.

Sure, he may have lost a few things before... okay, a lot of things, including baseball, football and even couldn't get a kite to fly up in the air, but he was determined to get this project finished. Nothing was going to stop him now.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Charlie Brown had managed to get the base of the Eiffel Tower model completed, and was about to glue the middle on, when he heard a pounding on the door, causing Charlie Brown to yelp as the glue bottle tipped a bit on his right hand.

"Oh great..." Charlie Brown sighed as he got up. "Probably Snoopy with his supper dish in hand."

Of course, as Charlie Brown walked over to the door, he lifted his right hand to reach for the door knob... before noticing the glue on his hand. "Whoops!"

He then switched hands as he used his left hand to open the door. Upon opening, he was right in predicting that Snoopy was at the door... and even him wearing his WWI helmet didn't even faze him. He DID notice that he had brought along a guest. "Marcie?"

"Hello, Charles." Marcie gave a small smile towards Charlie Brown as she looked down at Snoopy. "Merci?"

Snoopy could only give a flirting smile towards Marcie as he lead her inside.

"Er... sorry, Marcie, but I don't exactly know all of what Snoopy is doing during his WWI fantasies." Charlie Brown said.

"If I understand correctly, I think he's taking me out on a date because he views me as a "French Lass"." Marcie explained as Snoopy led her to the kitchen table as he pulled up a seat as Marcie sat down.

"Er, well... my parents aren't home right now, and for Snoopy, I can only do his dog food, but I'm afraid I don't have anything prepared." Charlie Brown said.

"That's okay, Charles. I know it was up and last minute." Marcie said, blushing a bit. "Actually, I did offer to take him back to my place for a root beer, but he seemed to insist I come over here."

"I see." Charlie Brown said as he turned to Marcie. "Well, you're welcome to stay and indulge in Snoopy's little fantasy world, but I'm going to be a little busy with my art project. Due Monday."

"Getting an early start on homework, then?" Marcie asked in surprise, then smiled. "You really are quite dedicated to your work."

Charlie Brown was about to put his right hand around his neck, but yelped before putting his left hand over his neck. He blushed. "Well... I try my best... anyway, I should be getting Snoopy's supper."

"All right." Marcie smiled. "Oh, one other thing. I know you're probably going to be busy, but... me and Peppermint Patty are going to the movies and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us. We could use the company."

Charlie Brown nodded as he smiled. "Sure, that won't be an issue at all."

Marcie's smile grew wide as she grabbed Charlie Brown's right hand with her left hand and pulled him close, using her other arm to pull him in a hug. "Thank you, Charles. I'll tell Peppermint Patty you agreed to it."

"Sure. What's playing, by the way?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Don't ruin the moment." Marcie said in a dead pan voice as she tried to retract her hand... only for her hand to be tugging. "Er, Charles? You can let go of my hand now."

"What?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Charles, I'm serious, let go!" Marcie frowned.

Charlie Brown looked down and his eyes shrank as he saw that Charlie Brown's right hand and Marcie's left hand were stuck together. "Oh no... Good grief!"

Charlie Brown grabbed his right arm and tried to tug it off Marcie's hand... but it was no use. Charlie Brown's eyes shrank. "Marcie... we're stuck."

"What?" Marcie's hair slightly stood up in alarm.

Snoopy, who had been watching the whole time, looked pretty angry as he marched up to Charlie Brown and gave a deathly glare at him. _"How dare you move on the girl I have my eye on, General!"_

Charlie Brown sighed as he looked at their glued together hands. This was going to be one of those days...

* * *

And with that, the first chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Yeah, I know this plot isn't exactly the most original plot out there, but I wanted to put my own spin on it, and I had to do something with this kind of plot sooner or later. Anyway, more to come, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
